Clathrate compound is a compound having a structure where the guest molecules invaded into the space formed in host molecules and it is recently expected to be applied for various technological field such as selective separation, chemical stabilization, conversion to non-volatile property, powder processing and the like.
As clathrate compounds previously known, 1,1,6,6-tetraphenyl-2,4-hexazine-1,6-diol or 1,1-di(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-2-propyne-1-ol are described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.(Sho)61-53201(53201/1986) and 1,1'-bis-2-naphthol as host and 5-chloro-2-methyl-4-isothiazoline-3-one (CMI) as guest are described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (Sho)62-2701(22701/1987).
And as the clathrate compound using tetrakisphenols as host, the one using tetrakis(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethane as host is known (See Tetrahedron Letters., 33(42),6319(1992)).